


I Collided Into You

by belllamyblaking



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on In Your Eyes, F/M, In Your Eyes AU, Slow Burn, Soulmates, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belllamyblaking/pseuds/belllamyblaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers on opposite ends of the country have a telepathic bond that lets them see what the other sees. </p><p>Or</p><p>The <i>In Your Eyes</i> Bellarke AU that nobody asked for... but I really wanted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bellamy was ten years old the first time it happened. He was sitting in his normal seat in the back of the classroom, laughing at something his friend Miller was saying. Miller’s name wasn’t actually Miller. It was Nathan Miller, but for some reason, he had always gone by Miller. The only people who ever called him Nathan were his parents and teachers. To his friends, he was Miller. He was Bellamy’s best friend. Miller was the only other person, besides Octavia, that Bellamy actually liked. Even at ten years old, he barely tolerated people. His mother worked three jobs, leaving Bellamy to take care of his four-year-old sister. He even got to name her when she was born. Octavia was the light of his life. Everything he did was for her. He worked hard in school for her because he knew he was going to have to get a good job and take care of her when he was old enough. He learned how to cook, too, because his mother was almost always gone. With three jobs, she was almost never home, and when she _was_ home, she was too tired to do anything but sleep. Bellamy didn’t mind, though, it’s where he got his work ethic from. 

”Bellamy!” Miller shouted, shaking his arm. 

Bellamy had checked out. Suddenly it was like he wasn’t even in the classroom anymore. All he could see was snow and he was in a sled. But it wasn’t him. His vision kept going back and forth between the classroom and the sled in the snow. He could see two small hands in mittens gripping the edge of the sled tightly. He could hear excited squealing, too, but then someone was shouting. Suddenly, the sled hit a tree and Bellamy was on the floor. He was out cold for an entire minute before he came to, surrounded by his teacher and his classmates. 

”Bell? You okay?” Miller asked, concern etched on his face.

”What happened?” Bellamy asked, reaching for one of the desks to lift himself up to his feet. His head hurt and he was dizzy. The teacher, Mr. Shumway, reached out for him as he nearly fell over again. 

”Nathan, take Bellamy to the nurse’s office, please” he told the boy, letting Miller put his arm under Bellamy’s and led his friend out of the classroom.

”What happened?” Miller asked, as they walked down the hall.

”I don’t know, passed out I guess,” Bellamy shrugged. 

The nurse told Bellamy to rest for a while and let Miller head back to class. Bellamy wasn’t sure what happened, but it wasn’t anything like anything he had ever experienced before. It was weird and he really hoped it never happened again. It wasn’t something he wanted to explain to his mother.

~~~~

Clarke loved sledding. Her dad, Jake, took for her for the first time when she was four years old and she spent the entire winter sledding. She couldn’t wait for winter to come back around again. She was five now, and her dad said that she could go down the bunny hill by herself this year. As she and her dad made their way to the top of the hill, she couldn’t contain her excitement. 

”I want to try the big hill!” she shouted.

”Maybe next year, kiddo,” Jake laughed. ”Ready, Clarke?” He asked, holding the sled down so Clarke could get on. 

”I’m ready, dad!” she yelled, excitedly. She climbed onto the sled and held on to the front of it. 

Her dad pushed her and she let out an excited squeal as she went down the hill, but all of a sudden, she wasn’t in the sled. She was looking at… what was that? A desk? She saw hands that weren’t hers holding on to a desk she wasn’t sitting at. She lost her traction and the sled veered left.

”Clarke! Clarke, slow down!” her dad yelled from the top of the hill.

The sled hit a tree and Clarke flew head first into it. She woke up a few hours later with stitches on her head and her parents hovering over her, worrying. She wasn’t entirely sure what happened, but it didn’t really matter. She got ice cream on the way home, so she thought the stitches were worth it.

~~*~~

Five years later, it happened again. She was with her best friend, Wells Jaha, and they were playing on the swings at the park. They were trying to see which one of them could jump off the swings the farthest and the loser had to do the winner’s homework for a week. Clarke always lost, but the truth was, she _liked_ doing homework. Wells knew this and he exploited it every single time.

”Come on, Clarke, I’m even going easy on you!” Wells laughed.

Wells always jumped off first and landed a few feet away from the swings. He jumped up to his feet and waited there for Clarke to jump after him. She swung her legs a few times to try to get better distance when suddenly she wasn’t on the swings anymore. It was exactly like that time when she was five and she went sledding. She never talked about it afterward. She never even went back to the place the accident happened. She could see the park, and she could see Wells, but she could also see a parking lot. There were boys and they looked mad. 

”Who is that?” Clarke asked, confused. 

_”Who said that?”_ the voice was unfamiliar, and it belonged to a boy, one that definitely _wasn’t_ at the park with her and Wells.

”Who is who, Clarke?” Wells asked, looking around. When he looked back at Clarke, she looked like she was looking somewhere far away.

One of the angry boys threw a punch and Clarke shrieked. She fell off the swing and landed on her leg, breaking it in the process. Wells ran off to find an adult and not long after, she was on her way to the hospital. A few hours later, her parents took her home with a bright pink cast on her leg and even got ice cream on the way. Clarke decided she didn’t like breaking bones, but the ice cream was definitely worth it.

~~*~~

Bellamy was having some trouble with some assholes at school. He was fifteen and rebelling. He got in too deep and decided he didn’t want to fuck around anymore. His new ‘friends’ didn’t take too kindly to that, so they decided they were going to jump him. He met them in the parking lot behind the grocery store. Bellamy didn’t care, he would fight them if he had to, but he was hoping that it wouldn’t come to that. They were pissed, he knew they would be, but he was still hoping it wouldn’t end in a fight. 

”Look Blake, you owe us some money. Just because you don’t wanna do this anymore doesn’t mean you don’t gotta pay us,” one of the guys said. 

”I’ll get you the money, okay? I don’t want any trouble,” Bellamy said, putting his hands up.

 _”Who is that?”_ it was a young girl’s voice, but there weren’t any little girls around.

”Who said that?” Bellamy asked, looking around, a little panicked. 

”Are you fucking with us, Blake?” the guy asked.

”No, guys listen – “ he started, but the guy was already throwing a punch. Just as his fist connected with his face, Bellamy heard a girl scream. He was knocked out cold and didn’t wake up again for a couple hours, still behind the grocery store, feeling like he’d been beaten up. Well yeah, _that_ just happened, but who the hell was the girl??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments on the first chapter! i'm gonna get into more ~current stuff with bellamy and clarke in the next chapter!

She was dead. Aurora Blake was dead. The doctors had found cancer a few years earlier, and it was treated with chemotherapy. She had been in remission for exactly six months before it came back with a vengeance, and eventually took her life. It left Bellamy, nineteen years old, with a shitty job with little to no hope for custody of his thirteen-year-old sister. They didn’t have any family that he knew of and he was freaking out because he knew what it meant. Octavia was going to be put into the foster care system and he didn’t know if he was ever going to see her again. They didn’t have a funeral for a couple reasons. First of all, Aurora didn’t want one, she wanted to be cremated. Second of all, even if his mom _did_ want a funeral, Bellamy would have never been able to afford it. 

He had been out of school for a year and working two jobs just to help his mom support Octavia. Now that it was just him, he didn’t think he’d be able to afford it. He worked at a coffee shop during the week while Octavia was in school and took her to his second job at the library when school got out. She hated it there, he knew it, but he couldn’t leave her at home by herself, and he told her constantly that being in the library would give her a heads up on homework. When his boss at the coffee shop heard about his mom, he gave him a raise. It wasn’t much, but it helped. A week later, Bellamy was signing papers after a judge granted him custody of his sister. He didn’t think he would ever be happier than he was at that moment. He wanted to think that Octavia wouldn’t complain about having to go the library after school again, and for a while it worked, but of course, as a teenager, she was entitled to complain. 

“Can we see a movie this weekend?” Octavia asked one Friday afternoon, sitting on the floor behind the counter where Bellamy was checking returned books back into the system. 

“I don’t know, O. We’ll see,” he replied. It was his answer for everything. He hated saying no to her, but they were barely making ends meet. Between his two jobs, he was able to cover the rent and other bills they had, but the truth was, sometimes he had to skip meals just to make sure Octavia had food for the week. Miller brought him lunch sometimes, but even his best friend didn’t know how bad things had gotten. He knew he’d have to start looking for a third job if things didn’t pick up soon, but he didn’t want to leave his sister on her own the way their mother did for most of their lives. 

“How come we never do anything fun?” Octavia grumbled. Normally she didn’t complain… _much_ , but she got so tired of hearing her friends at school talk about how much they had on the weekends when their parents took them out to the movies or somewhere else fun. She knew they were having money problems, but it sucked having to explain to her friends that she sat around at home with her brother _again_ because they didn’t have any money. 

“I’m doing my best, Octavia,” Bellamy said through gritted teeth. He jumped when he felt a hand on his leg.

“I know. You’re a good brother, Bell. I just don’t want to be the only person at school on Monday who didn’t do something fun this weekend.” Bellamy frowned and after a few minutes of silence, he nodded.

“All right. Pick a _good_ movie, and we’ll go Sunday morning, when the tickets are cheap.” Octavia let out squeal of joy only to be shushed by her brother. It wasn’t like she forgot they were in the library, it was impossible forget _that_ , but she was excited. She was allowed to be, after all. 

~~*~~

“I don’t think I want to be a doctor anymore,” Clarke said, turning over on her bed to lay on her stomach. 

She had wanted to follow in her mother’s footsteps for as long as she could remember. She worked at one of the most prestigious hospitals in Seattle and Clarke had been there so many times that most of the staff knew her name. Abby Griffin was one of best doctors in the country and everyone definitely knew _her_ name. When Clarke was seven, she announced to her parents that she wanted to be just like her mother and be a doctor. But now, at fourteen, she wasn’t so sure about that anymore.

“Why not?” Wells asked from his spot on the floor by the bed. The two of them had made a habit of coming up to Clarke’s room after they did their homework and just sit and talk for hours. Sometimes Wells stayed for dinner because it was always so late by the time Clarke’s parents realized the two of them were still in Clarke’s bedroom but most of the time, Wells’ dad called and asked for his son to be sent home as soon as possible. Clarke wasn’t saying that she like her best friend’s dad… but she didn’t like her best friend’s dad. He was too… formal? Even to her dad, and the two of them had been friends for years, since before she was even born! 

“I don’t know,” Clarke shrugged. “I watched a hospital show with my dad last week and I just didn’t feel like it was what I _really_ wanted to do with my life.”

If her parents could pick one thing about their daughter that they could brag about, it would be the fact that she was always so sure of herself. It was for that same reason that she didn’t feel like she could tell them about her change in career choice just yet. She would have to find an acceptable alternative before she did that. She knew she could tell Wells, though. As her best friend, he was obligated to keep her secrets for her, so she trusted him with this.

“What _do_ you want to do?” Wells inquired, raising an eyebrow at her. He had known Clarke almost their entire lives and for as long as he could remember she had wanted to be a doctor. Needless to say, he was a _little_ shocked that she suddenly didn’t want to do that anymore.

“I’m not sure yet,” Clarke admitted. “But I’ll figure something out.”

“Hey, do you remember that day at the park? When you broke your leg?” Wells had been keeping his questions to himself for a long time, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He _needed_ to know what happened that day.

“Yeah, how could I forget breaking my leg?” Clarke chuckled, turning over again to sit up. 

“What happened that day?” Wells asked, moving closer to the bed. 

“Um, I broke my leg? What do you think happened?” Clarke _did not_ want to talk about this right now. 

“No I mean, before that. You said something, said someone was there. But it was just us. You never said what happened.” From the look on Clarke’s face, Wells could tell she definitely remembered, but she set her jaw and he had to physically keep himself from flinching at the hardness in her eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lied. The glint in her eyes was gone as quickly as it had come and she hopped off the bed. “You should probably go home, though. It’s getting late. We don’t want a repeat of last night, when your dad came stomping over to _retrieve his son_.” She mocked, in an accent that sounded eerily similar to what Wells’ dad sounded like when he spoke. It made Wells laugh and Clarke grinned.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he nodded, standing up to grab his backpack from where it sat by the door. “See you at school tomorrow.”

“Tell your dad I said hi,” Clarke said brightly. 

When Wells was gone, Clarke slumped into her desk chair and sighed. She didn’t want to talk about that day at the park. She didn’t know how to explain it, first of all, and second of all, she didn’t know what happened. It had been like she was in two places at once, and the voices she heard were as clear as day, as if they were right beside her. It was so weird, but definitely not something she wanted to talk about, or relive. _Ever._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you thank you for the comments on the last chapter!  
> this one came out a little longer than i intended, but i hope you guys enjoy it!

“Clarke, you ready? We’re gonna be late!”

“Almost, I lost track of time,” Clarke peeked out of the bathroom, putting an earring on. 

“Oh yeah? I mean you’ve _only_ had twelve hours to get ready for this thing,” her fiancé, Finn Collins, grinned. 

Clarke met Finn at a medical conference. He was visiting from another hospital in Maine and working with her mother to help a patient he brought with him. Clarke was in her second year of her internship, and she was miserable. She didn’t want to be an intern. She didn’t want to be a doctor, either. The truth was, she didn’t know _what_ she wanted to do, so she stayed on track with medical because she couldn’t figure out what else she could possibly do with her life. Wells teased her a lot, reminding her that she once told him she didn’t want to be a doctor anymore, but she was well on her way to becoming one anyway.

When Finn met Clarke, he swept her off her feet. She thought he was charming, and he made her laugh. He called her princess, though, when they first met, which she didn’t like, but he was cute. He ended up staying in Seattle, and after weeks of flirting and him bringing her coffee, he asked her out. She happily said yes. Her mother approved of him, which was a plus, and she was happy. They had been dating for almost a year when he finally proposed to Clarke, and she didn’t hesitate to say yes. 

Tonight, they were going to a party celebrating the fact that Clarke’s mother had recently been promoted to chief of surgery. She didn’t want to go, but as a Griffin, she had no choice. 

“Clarke!” Finn called out from their shared bedroom.

“Yeah, I’m ready!” she shouted back, turning off the bathroom light and heading over to the closet to grab her coat. 

The party was at her parent’s house, and they were already late. Clarke had five missed calls on her phone from her mother, no doubt angry that her own daughter was late to her party. As soon as she and Finn got to the car, she called her mother, explaining that they were on their way there. Clarke could hear the exhaustion in her mother’s voice, as well as the annoyance, but told her to get there as soon as they could. They arrived with the party in full swing, people were laughing, drinking, congratulating Abby Griffin on her promotion. Clarke immediately went to go find her father, who was in the backyard with one of their neighbors. 

“Clarke! Glad you could finally make it,” he smiled widely, pulling his daughter into a hug. “Your mother’s been worried.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “So we’re a little late. We made it, didn’t we?”

Jake laughed and let her go when Finn came to pull her away, saying something about somebody he wanted her to meet. The party was boring, to Clarke, at least. She wasn’t having any fun and she wanted to go home. Finn, however, was more than happy schmoozing with the hospital big wigs. He was enjoying the fact that the new chief of surgery would soon be his mother-in-law way too much. Clarke was sitting on the couch beside Finn, surrounded by a few other people from the hospital, making small talk when she could, but mostly she just smiled and nodded when someone directed something they said to her. She was focused on a spot on the table, zoning out as she so often did at parties like this, and then her jaw dropped as her mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise. The table she’d been so focused on looked like a pool table and when she looked up, she saw what looked like a bar. She could hear music, bad music from the sound of it, and someone shouting. She didn’t know what was happening, but she tried not to panic. It was just something in her head, right? That was what she thought, until she saw someone pick up a ball from the pool table and it hit her directly in the shoulder. She shrieked in pain and fell to the ground, dropping her drink all over the carpet. 

“Clarke!?” Finn dropped to his knees to help her up. “Are you okay? What happened?” His face was etched with concern, as were the faces of those around them. 

“I… I don’t know. Muscle spasm, I think. In my shoulder,” she grabbed her shoulder but she didn’t feel anything. It didn’t hurt, but it felt so real when the ball hit her. 

A few of the people around them looked like they didn’t quite believe her, but Finn told them it was fine. He lifted her to her feet and asked if she wanted to head home. Clarke nodded and excused herself, telling her fiancé that she needed to say goodbye to her parents before they left. As she left, she could hear someone ask Finn if she was really okay, and he assured them that she was. He brought it up again in the car on the way home, but Clarke shrugged it off.

“I’m fine, Finn. I promise. Nothing to worry about,” she smiled at him, reaching for his hand and holding it in her lap. He nodded and didn’t bring it up again. 

~~*~~

Bellamy _really_ hated Octavia’s boyfriend. There was technically nothing wrong with Lincoln, but the fact that he was older than Bellamy really bothered him. Octavia was a freshman in college when she met Lincoln and she was enamored with him immediately. He was the T.A. in her history class and Bellamy did _not_ approve. By the time Octavia was halfway through her sophomore year, she was ready to move in with Lincoln, another thing Bellamy didn’t approve of. 

“You’re only nineteen, O. He’s way too old for you!” Bellamy shouted.

“He’s only two years older than you, Bell, I don’t see what the problem is!” Octavia was as stubborn as they came and sometimes Bellamy loved that about her, but not when she arguing with him. 

“Oh, you don’t?! What kind of guy hooks with up an eighteen-year-old, huh? How do you even know you can trust him?” It was a stupid question to ask and he knew it. Octavia had been dating this guy for a little over a year and he could see that his little sister was in love. His entire life had been about protecting her, taking care of her, and if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure who he was if he wasn’t doing just that. His sister, his responsibility. If she didn’t need him anymore, what good was he?

“Bell, _please_. You’ve met him, he’s a great guy. And I love him. Besides, it’s one less thing you have to pay for if I’m not living on campus anymore,” she liked to use money against him, mainly because he almost always agreed if it meant less money out of his pocket. 

“You got a full scholarship, room and board included, smart ass,” he couldn’t help but smirk at her for that one. “Does he make you happy?” he asked, knowing what the answer would be.

“More than I’ve ever been in my life,” she blurted out. A look of hurt flashed across Bellamy’s face, but it was gone as quickly as it had come and if Octavia didn’t know her brother as well as she did, she would have missed it. She threw her arms around Bellamy’s shoulders in a hug. “Come on, big brother. You know I would have never made it this far without you.”

“You’re damn right,” he chuckled, hugging her back. 

That weekend, Bellamy helped Octavia move out of her dorm and into Lincoln’s apartment. It wasn’t that far from campus and it was actually pretty nice. Apparently, Octavia spent a lot of time here anyway, so she already knew the quickest way to get to campus and where there was a coffee shop close by and everything. 

“You’re a good guy,” Bellamy reluctantly admitted, shaking Lincoln’s hand. 

“Thanks, man. I appreciate that. I know how hard it must have been for you guys growing up. She, uh, she told me about your mom,” Lincoln didn’t miss the way Bellamy’s jaw clenched, but she pushed on. “You’re very important to her, you know.”

Bellamy nodded, forcing himself to smile at the other guy. When Octavia was all moved in, Bellamy left. He called Miller and demanded that he meet him at a bar close to Bellamy’s apartment. Miller didn’t ask questions, never did. Bellamy just wanted to get shit-faced with his best friend, maybe take a cute girl home for the night, the usual. It wasn’t easy letting Octavia grow up, but she had to, eventually. Even _he_ knew that. 

“So, is there a reason we’re here?” Miller asked, surprising Bellamy.

“Since when do we need a reason?” Bellamy questioned, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You sounded kinda mad over the phone,” Miller shrugged. “I was just curious.”

“Nah, man. I just want to get a couple drinks and take home… _that_ girl,” he tipped his beer in the direction of a girl standing by the pool tables. She was tall and slender, with long brown hair. She was pretty, and Bellamy wanted her. 

“Roma? She’s with Diggs, Bell,” Miller said. 

“You know her? I didn’t know you had other friends,” Bellamy teased. He didn’t particularly care that Roma was with somebody else. It never stopped him before. 

“Shut up, dick,” Miller shoved his shoulder but he laughed. 

Six beers and two tequila shots later, Bellamy made his way over to the pool tables. He leaned against an empty one Roma was leaning against, and smiled. 

“Hey, I’m Bellamy,” he told her. She turned to look at him and smiled back.

“Roma,” she nodded. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” Bellamy asked, nodding toward her beer and noticing it was almost empty. She tilted her head to the side, as if she was contemplating her answer. 

“Sure,” she finally answered. Bellamy grinned and swept his arm open toward the bar for Roma to lead the way.

Before he could get two feet away, though, a hand grabbed Bellamy’s shoulder roughly.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” a gruff voice demanded. 

“Diggs…” Roma said, warningly. 

“This is my date, asshole,” he told Bellamy.

“Yeah? Because she just agreed to have a drink with _me_. Maybe she got too tired of watching her asshole date play pool with his asshole friends all night,” Bellamy smirked. 

The guy, Diggs, tried to throw a punch but Bellamy blocked it and threw a punch of his own. His fist connected with Diggs’ nose and blood splattered everywhere. Bellamy was ready to walk away, but Diggs had other ideas. He grabbed a ball from the pool table and lunged at Bellamy, the ball connecting with his shoulder. Bellamy heard a girl shriek but he assumed it was Roma. 

“Are you okay?” Roma asked, kneeling by his side. 

“I’m fine,” Bellamy grunted, moving his shoulder to make sure nothing was broken. It didn’t feel like it, it was just sore. 

“Roma,” Diggs said, a little pathetically, in Bellamy’s opinion. 

“Fuck off, Diggs,” Roma spat, and tugged Bellamy toward the bar for that drink. 

Roma let Bellamy take her home that night and she apologized for Diggs, in _every_ way she could. 

~~*~~

Clarke quit her internship at the hospital. Her mother wasn’t happy about it, but Finn told her that if it made her happy, then she should quit. He could take care of her if she didn’t want to work for a while. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to work, but she didn’t know what she wanted to do with herself outside of medicine. She had been out, wandering, really, all morning. Finn was at work and her mother wasn’t speaking to her, but she felt lighter than she had in years. She wandered into an antique shop and started looking around at everything in there. The old woman behind the counter smiled warmly at her.

“Do you need any help, dear?” she asked. 

Clarke shook her head and returned the smile. “I’m just looking, but thank you.”

She stopped to look at a few things but then her vision faded and she found herself looking at what looked like a bar. It wasn’t anything new, things like this had been happening to her since she was a kid, but this time it felt different. 

“What is that?” Clarke asked, reaching out but her fingers collided with an old vase. 

_”Who’s there?”_ a deep voice asked, as clear as if someone was standing beside her. 

“Hello?” Clarke asked, looking around, but seeing no one but the old lady. 

_”What the hell is happening? What is this? Who’s there?”_ the voice asked again.

Clarke felt her breathing become shallow and she spun around again, making herself dizzy. She crashed to the floor and the woman came rushing from behind the counter.

“Are you okay?” she asked, grabbing Clarke’s arm. 

_”Who is that? What is this?!”_ the voice sounded agitated. Clarke didn’t blame it. 

“I’m fine, just a little dizzy,” Clarke told the woman. She pulled herself up, but she was still seeing the bar. “I don’t understand what’s happening,” she said, more to the voice in her head than the woman, but the woman reacted anyway.

“Do you want me to call someone, dear?” she asked Clarke. Again, Clarke shook her head. 

“I’m fine, sorry,” she insisted. She made her way outside and slid to her knees just outside the store and pressed her forehead against the glass. “Hello?” she whispered.

_”What’s happening?”_ the voice asked. 

“I don’t know. I see… I can see a bar,” she said. 

_”You can? I’m in a bar right now,”_ it… he? He said. 

“This is _real_?” Clarke asked incredulously. 

_”I don’t know. Where are you?”_ he asked her, sounding like he couldn’t quite believe it himself. 

Clarke turned around to face the street. “Seattle,” she said. “Washington.”

The voice… guy, chuckled. _”I know where Seattle is.”_

Clarke let out a surprised laugh. Surprised mainly because she was having a conversation with herself in the middle of the street. 

“Where are you?” Clarke asked, still looking at the bar. It was empty as far as she could tell.

_”Virginia,”_ the guy said. _”What’s your name?”_

“It’s Clarke. Griffin. Yours?” she brushed her hair behind her ear.

_”Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the first part of this chapter is bellamy and clarke's first conversation together but from bellamy's pov.  
> again, thank you all for the comments, and i hope you like the story as much as i'm writing it!

Bellamy Blake was going completely insane. That had to be it. It was the only explanation. He knew this had happened before, when he was fifteen and got into a fight with those guys. He distinctly heard a girl’s voice and there definitely wasn’t a girl there. He was at the bar early, it wasn’t even open yet, because he needed to get some work done. He was working on his thesis for his history degree and between a full course load and two jobs, he found it difficult to find time to write or do any research. Today he had gotten lucky. He got the bar two hours before he was supposed to open and laid out his material at end of the bar. That’s when he heard a girl’s voice. 

_”What is that?”_ along with the voice, Bellamy saw a hand that wasn’t his, reaching for something. 

“Who’s there?” he demanded, looking around but seeing no one else there.

_”Hello?”_ Bellamy saw an old lady behind a counter but at the same time, he saw an empty bar.

“What the hell is happening? What is this? Who’s there?” he asked again. This was some seriously fucked up shit. _This couldn’t be happening again._

He felt dizzy for a second and his vision went blurry, but it faded just as quickly as it had some. He heard another voice, but it sounded older, worn. He assumed it belonged to the old lady he was imagining. 

“Who is that? What is this?!” He was getting irritated. He was yelling at himself in an empty bar. He was grateful he was alone, otherwise he’d have a hell of a time trying to explain what the hell this was. The other voice, the younger girl, the one he heard before, spoke again, but he assumed she was speaking to the old lady. He wanted to scoff at himself. He couldn’t believe this was actually real, could he? Was it more believable than the fact that he was going crazy? 

_”Hello?”_ that time, her voice was quieter. She was whispering.

“What’s happening?” he asked, seeing what looked like a reflection, but he could only make out a pair of knees.

_”I don’t know. I see… I can see a bar,”_ she told him. So whatever this was, she could see what he was seeing, too.

“You can? I’m in a bar right now,” he told her, looking around to show her. 

_”This is_ real _?_ ” she sounded like she didn’t believe it.

“I don’t know. Where are you?” he didn’t quite believe it himself, but at the same time, he was too proud to admit that maybe after all these years, he was finally going insane. The view changed and he saw a street. There weren’t many people around wherever she was. _In my head. She’s in my head._

_“Seattle… Washington.”_ It sounded like she tacked on the state as an afterthought. Maybe she thought she was going crazy, too. He chuckled.

“I know where Seattle is.” The girl laughed and Bellamy decided he liked the way it sounded. 

_”Where are you?”_ she asked him. 

“Virginia,” he answered without a second thought. Though he didn’t tell her what city he was in. “What’s your name?” He might as well put a name to his new imaginary friend with the nice laugh. 

_”It’s Clarke. Griffin. Yours?”_ He cocked an eyebrow as he felt a weird sensation behind his ear but shrugged it off. 

“Bellamy. Bellamy Blake.”

Yeah, he was definitely going crazy. 

Four hours into his shift, he was exhausted. He hadn’t heard from Clarke and he couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably a good thing, because it meant he could concentrate on serving drinks and not trying to focus his vision on two different things. Roma came in with a few of her friends and he smiled widely at her as she leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

“Hey,” he greeted her. 

“We need shots,” Roma announced. She tugged on someone’s arm to face Bellamy. It was their mutual friend Monroe. Well, Katie, but literally everybody called her Monroe. “Monroe is engaged!”

“Congratulations!” Bellamy leaned over to give his friend a hug. “First shot is on the house,” he told her, pouring shots for everyone that came in with them. He clinked a glass with theirs and did a shot of his own and realized he should have done that hours ago, to take the edge off. Roma leaned into say something but he didn’t hear what she said. Instead, he heard Clarke.

_”She’s pretty,”_ she sounded almost amused. 

“I’m working,” Bellamy said under his breath. Roma made a face at him. 

“What?” she looked offended. 

“Um, I… nothing. Sorry. It’s just busy. I’m off at midnight. I’ll come find you guys when I’m off, okay?” he kissed her before she left with the rest of their group and he felt his shoulders droop.

_”Smooth,”_ Clarke teased.

“I can’t do this right now,” Bellamy almost snapped. 

_”Well I don’t know how to make it stop. It just happens. So you’re stuck with me until it goes away,”_ now Clarke sounded as offended as Roma looked and he felt guilty. 

“Just… don’t talk to me, then. It’s distracting,” he tried not to sound annoyed, but hearing her voice put him on edge again. Clarke didn’t say anything but he could almost _feel_ that he made her upset. 

She didn’t talk to him for the rest of the night, but somehow, he could feel her there, watching everything he did, listening to everything he said. It was unnerving. He wished he could turned it off. It was almost four in the morning when Bellamy stumbled into his apartment and collapsed on the couch. Roma hadn’t come home with him tonight, as she had promised Monroe an entire weekend of celebrating her recent engagement to another friend of theirs, Sterling. He was tired, exhausted, really, but he wondered if Clarke was still in his head. 

“Hey, Clarke?” he asked hesitantly. He found himself wishing she _were_ there, so he wasn’t just speaking to his empty apartment. 

_”Yeah?”_ she sounded tired. 

“What time is it there?” he asked, worried he might have woken her up.

_”A little after one. I couldn’t sleep,”_ she told him. 

“Why not?” he tilted his head questioningly. She didn’t speak for a few minutes and when she did, she didn’t answer his question. 

_”Why is it so dark?”_ she asked, and he almost forgot that she could see what he saw. 

“My eyes are closed,” he smirked. He opened them and sat up slowly, looking around his living room. He could see a white and blue blanket and what looked like a sketchbook resting on top of her knees.

_”This is where you live?”_ she asked him. 

“Yep, home sweet home,” he felt a little nervous because he hadn’t had much of a chance to clean up lately and he wondered if she would be bothered by that. Not that it mattered, anyway. He still wasn’t sure if she was a figment of his imagination or not. “What are you drawing?” 

_”Oh!”_ for a moment, she turned the sketchbook over to hide what it was, but after a second, she started to turn it back around. _”It’s my fiancé,”_ she told him. 

“Fiancé, huh? He looks kind of boring,” Bellamy snickered. 

She flipped the sketchbook closed. _”Don’t be a dick,”_ she snapped. 

“Just my honest opinion,” he shrugged. 

_”Still makes you a dick,”_ she grumbled. He didn’t say anything for a moment, and neither did she, but he knew the connection was still there because he could still see what he assumed was her bed.

“Where is this fiancé of yours tonight?” he wondered, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen for water. 

_”At work. He’s a doctor,”_ she sounded proud and Bellamy almost gagged. 

“What about you? What do you do?” he asked, pulling a water bottle out of the fridge and drinking half of it in one go.

_”Nothing,”_ she sighed. _”I was in my second year of an internship at the hospital but then I realized I didn’t want to be a doctor, anymore. Well, I’ve known since I was fourteen that I didn’t want to be a doctor, but I never had the guts to do anything about it.”_

“What changed?” Bellamy wanted to know. She was quiet again, as if she was contemplating her answer.

_”I don’t know. The stress just got to be too much and I finally forced myself to get out before I ended up going crazy,”_ she replied. 

“Speaking of going crazy…” he trailed off, a light smirk on his face. 

_”I know. It feels crazy, doesn’t it? But how could we make something like this up? And if it_ is _fake, then which one of us is the crazy one and which one of us is the fake one?”_

Bellamy couldn’t help but laugh. “You have a point. I’m pretty sure I’m real, so maybe I’m the crazy one.”

Clarke laughed, too, and he shut his eyes for a second, enjoying the way it sounded. _”I’m pretty sure I’m real, too, so clearly I’m the crazy one.”_

“Hey, if you wanna be crazy, be my guest,” he joked. 

He heard a door and knew it had to be from her side, because the only two people who had keys to his place were Roma and Octavia, and neither of them would ever just come over without telling him first. 

_”I have to go, Finn is home. But um…”_ she paused and he waited on baited breath for her next words. _”I’d like to this again. I mean, if it works again.”_

He let out a relieved sigh. “Me too. So I guess I’ll talk to you later… if this is real, that is.” 

Clarke laughed again, and her voice dropped to a whisper. _”Until next time, Bellamy Blake.”_

“Good night, Clarke Griffin.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had fun writing this chapter. i hope you guys like it!  
> this one is told from clarke's pov.

The next morning when Finn left for work, Clarke crawled out of bed and went down to the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She sat at the table with the newspaper in front of her, but she wasn’t paying much attention to the article she was reading. She had gone to bed thinking about Bellamy and this weird _thing_ between them. There had to be some kind of explanation for it, right? This didn’t just happen to people… right?

 _”Clarke?”_ the deep vibrato of Bellamy’s voice shook her from her reverie and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hi,” she grimaced at how breathless she sounded. 

_”Dr. Boring around?”_ he asked, chuckling.

“Shut up, he isn’t boring.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “But he just left for work.” 

_”Oh good,”_ he mumbled, but she definitely heard that. 

Clarke went about her normal morning routine, which consisted of drinking two cups of coffee and scouring the newspaper and internet for anything that might catch her eye, career-wise. It wasn’t as boring as it normally was, though, because now she had Bellamy to keep her company. 

“Not working today?” she asked, stirring some sugar into her coffee. 

_”Not until later. I’m just at the bar tonight,”_ Bellamy replied. This interested Clarke. 

“You have more than one job?” she returned to sit at the dining room table and opened the newspaper to the classifieds. 

_”Yeah, I work in a coffee shop, too, and the bar every other night and every weekend. I’m working on getting my masters so I still need to make a living.”_ she could almost _feel_ the shrug he gave and nodded to herself. 

“What are you studying?” Clarke found herself looking around the kitchen, half-scared that someone might hear her talking to herself, but she knew that ridiculous. 

_”History,”_ came his answer. _”I’ve always loved history.”_

Clarke chuckled. “So you’re a nerd.” 

Bellamy laughed and Clarke shut her eyes, fighting the shiver that threatened to run through her body at the sound of it. She should definitely _not_ be enjoying the sound of this person’s laugh. She didn’t even _know_ him. He could be a gross old man for all she knew. _Please don’t be a gross old man,_ she thought.

 _”I guess you could say that. At least, that’s what my sister tells me all the time,”_ Bellamy laughed again and Clarke let herself enjoy it that time. 

“You have a sister? Tell me about her,” Clarke pushed, desperate for a distraction. 

_”Her name is Octavia. I got to name her when she was born,”_ Bellamy told her proudly. _”At the time, my mom was reading to me about this Roman Emperor called Augustus and when she told me to name my baby sister, my first thought was that Augustus had a sister. Her name was Octavia, so that was what we called her. She’s been in a pain in my ass ever since.”_ the fondness in Bellamy’s voice suggested otherwise and Clarke found herself envying the fact that he had a sibling in the first place. 

“You love her,” she said. It wasn’t a question, it was obvious in the way Bellamy talked about her. 

_”She’s the most important person in my life,”_ Bellamy agreed. _”What about you? No siblings?”_

Clarke frowned. “No, I’m an only child. My parents, well, my mother, didn’t see the point in having any more children. She was always more interested in her job than in her family.” She didn’t _mean_ to sound bitter, but she couldn’t help it. 

_”And your dad?”_ Bellamy asked. 

“My dad is great. He’s my biggest supporter. My relationship with my mom makes it hard for me to see my dad as much as I want, but we work it out.” Clarke smiled sadly at the thought of her relationship with her father being strained because of her mother. She sighed. “What about your parents?” 

Bellamy became quiet and Clarke almost wondered if the connection was lost, but she could still see what he was seeing. He had picked up a photo of a woman and two small children. Then he put it down and walked away from wherever it was. 

_”My dad bailed when I was three so I didn’t really know him. O’s dad was never in the picture. He bailed when he found out my mom was pregnant. It was always the three of us.”_ his voice became quieter and Clarke could hear the hurt when he spoke. _”My mom died about six years ago. Cancer.”_

Six years ago… Clarke remembered that. She was fourteen at the time and she didn’t know what happened. She was just overcome with intense depression for months. Her parents thought she was just being a typical teenager but now it made sense. 

“I remember that,” she said softly. “I didn’t know what it was, at the time, but I was depressed for months. I’m so sorry.”

They moved on to lighter topics, school, and friends, and significant others. Bellamy told her the story of how he met Roma, including the part where he stole her from her date that night. 

“Oh my god, did he hit you in the shoulder with a pool ball?” Clarke asked, a hand automatically going to her shoulder where she’d been hit. 

Bellamy laughed. _”Yeah, I had the bruise for weeks.”_

“I was there! I was also at this awful dinner party. Finn thought I had a seizure or something.” Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. “Does that happen often?”

 _”No, the worst I ever got hit was…”_ Bellamy became quiet and Clarke’s brow furrowed. _”Hey, did you ever go sledding? And get hit really hard?”_

Clarke gasped quietly. “Yeah, I… I hit a tree.”

 _”I remember that. I was out cold, they told me I was out for a minute or so before I came to.”_ Clarke lifted a hand to her head, the spot where she had got the stitches.

“I still have the scar,” she said. “Bellamy, that was fifteen years ago.”

 _”Well shit,”_ he breathed.

They were quiet for a minutes before Bellamy spoke again.

 _”Hey, go look in the mirror,”_ he told her suddenly. 

“What? No,” Clarke looked down at the tank top and shorts she had worn to bed the night before.

 _”Oh come on, I want to see what you look like,”_ Bellamy pushed. 

“I’m not even dressed,” Clarke protested. 

That made Bellamy laugh. _”Well whose fault is that, lazybones! Come on.”_

“You do it!” she crossed her arms over her chest, but she couldn’t help but smile. 

_”I can’t do that,”_ he chuckled. 

“Why not?” Clarke demanded. 

_”I asked you first,”_ he said pointedly. 

Clarke scoffed. “Let’s both do it, then.”

 _”Okay,”_ he agreed. _”But you first.”_

Clarke could feel herself blushing and if Bellamy could feel it, too, he didn’t say anything. She kept her eyes directed at the floor as she walked to the bedroom. There was a full length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, Finn’s idea, but it worked just as well right now. 

“Okay, I’m in the bathroom. Are you ready?” she asked, still staring at her feet. 

_”Do it!”_ Bellamy shouted excitedly. 

Clarke took a deep breath and looked up into her reflection. She knew she wasn’t ugly. She was actually pretty decent-looking. She’d been told so on multiple occasions. Her hair fell in messy curls around her shoulders and her tank top left very little to the imagination. She chastised herself for not picking another mirror, but when she heard Bellamy’s intake of breath, it was totally worth it. 

_”Damn, I’m beautiful,”_ he said quietly. 

Clarke looked away from the mirror almost immediately and blushed again. “Shut up.”

 _”Did I say beautiful? I meant hideous. Disgusting, even. What did I say before?”_ he chuckled. _”Go back, I was having a good time being a pretty girl.”_

“No, it’s your turn,” Clarke said, leaning against the wall. 

_”Alright, but I’m nothing special to look at.”_ Clarke waited, watching his eyes climb up the sink before meeting his own reflection in the mirror. She actually gasped out loud and saw his lips twitch in a smirk. 

“Nothing special to look at… you are so full of shit,” Clarke’s voice was barely above a whisper as she stared at his reflection. He had brown eyes and freckles for days. There was a scar just above his lip and a dimple in his chin that she had an overwhelming urge to kiss. “You’re… wow.” She watched Bellamy laugh and she felt butterflies in her stomach. 

_”Go back to the mirror,”_ Bellamy told her. Clarke nodded and turned back around, looking at herself and also looking at him. 

“Hi,” she smiled widely. He was smiling, too. 

_”Hey.”_

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on tumblr - johnmvrphyy  
> ladyugh beta'd this for me because she's lovely


End file.
